ESE DESTINO
by capandres
Summary: SUMARIO INVESTIGATIVO SOBRE LA VIDA Y OBRA DE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Como ya estarán cansados de saber, la rubia súper millonaria J.K Rowling es la dueña de todo este mundo fantástico y espectacular, del cual me sirvo para gastar mis pocas horas de ocio escribiendo y apoderándome de esta forma de unos personajes que prácticamente sirven para todo. Así mismo no ganó un solo Galeón haciendo esto, solo "Diversión in Extremis" y no pretendo de ninguna manera afectar la originalidad o valor de los personajes reales.

**ESE ****DESTINO**

Todo había acabado. Increíblemente todo terminó en el mismo lugar donde había iniciado: _**Hogwart**__**s**__**, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería.**_

El duelo final, entre aquel-que-nunca-fue-nombrado por el temor de muchas personas y el niño que vivió, ha pasado a formar parte de la historia reciente del mundo Mágico. Los libros de texto han contado una y otra vez las peripecias de aquel joven de cabello desgreñado y grandes gafas redondas, junto a sus inseparables amigos; la actual señora Hermione Granger, hija de muggles y Ron Wesley, aquel retoño perteneciente a una noble y antigua familia de magos quienes siempre han valido más por su corazón, coraje e intenciones que por sus riquezas.

Hubo alrededor de aquel peculiar trío con Harry Potter a la cabeza durante muchos años, correrías y rumores; pues aquel Lord Oscuro que opacó la segunda mitad del siglo XX con sus atrocidades y persecuciones había finalmente y para siempre desaparecido, dejando como legado miles de familias destruidas. La moral de la población mágica paulatinamente reconstruyó sus vidas narrando una y otra vez la historia de cómo la muerte finalmente le había llegado a ese ser que parecía haberla evadido durante tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo y curiosamente, otro personaje se vio envuelto también entre rumores, dichos y comidillas del mundo mágico: Neville Longbottom. Si bien fueron realmente pocas las personas que lo vieron y no existen documentos al respecto que avalen los hechos de que este joven enfrentase al señor oscuro, sin una varita, sin un escudo, solo con la fe y la esperanza en el bien; pronto sobresalió por sobre aquellos miles de héroes secundarios, anónimos y muchas veces invisibles, que trataron de enfrentarse al régimen que caía una vez más sobre sus cabezas.

En realidad para él, para Neville Longbottom fue una sorpresa. Ahora recibía reconocimiento.

Él, quien curiosamente solo estaba acostumbrado a los regaños que recibía tanto de su abuela como de algunos profesores de hogwarts, nunca entendió porque de la noche a la mañana cada persona parecía distinguir su rostro y conocer su historia. Tal vez por eso cada vez que se acercaba una persona a saludarlo tenía la fuerte impresión de que iba a recibir un reclamo.

Según sus propias memorias, narradas a este investigador en ciernes muchos años atrás, él nunca fue de los más aventajados de la clase, e incluso dice que siempre le tuvo un increíble pavor a un profesor en particular, Severus Snape:

_"Creo que eran sus ojos. Me causaban pánico… o tal vez era su aspecto en general. Realmente nunca lo supe. Lo cierto es que muchos de los puntos que perdía para mi casa, Griffindors, los perdía en sus clases, y puedes creer lo que te digo, a parte de Harry__ Potter__, quien siempre fue rebelde, creo que yo era uno de los que más perdía puntos en la competencia de las casas. Realmente nunca supe como llegamos a ganar las copas tantas veces seguidas"_

Debemos decir que Severus Snape fue con el tiempo involucrado en la muerte de uno de los mas grandes magos de la historia, Albus Dumbledore, pero está historia fue desmentida repetidas veces por Harry Potter y no es interés de este investigador poner en tela de juicio este hecho, sino más bien relatar como se desarrollaron las cosas entre este profesor y el Sr. Longbottom.

_"Él __último año fue un año muy oscuro en mi vida. La escuela fue tomada por Mortifagos y sin Harry presente me sentí de alguna manera respon__sable junto a su ahora esposa, G__iny__ y una entrañable amiga, luna__. Juntos alguna vez por indicaciones de la propia Giny, entramos en el despacho de Snape a robar la espada de Godric Griffindor ya que pensábamos que era de alguna forma importante para Harry. Fuimos cogidos infraganti. Pero ya en ese momento mi temor por Snape se había casi desvanecido… y en relación a lo que siempre ha argumentado Harry acerca del papel que jugaba Snape__, estoy convencido que dice la verdad. Porque uno no nombra a un hijo con el nombre de un enemigo"_

¿Pero si era tan cercano a Harry, alguna vez supo realmente lo que sucedía?

_"Harry siempre fue un misterio, y créame lo que le digo, nunca sabía en realidad lo que ocurría. Siempre me enteraba de último. Pero después de nuestro quinto año, y la fundación del Ejército __de Dumbledore, parecía estar mas al tanto a lo que nos estábamos aproximando, porque la mayoría de los chicos del colegio en verdad no parecían entender la magnitud del asunto"_

Es curioso como investigador tratar después de cierto tiempo permanecer neutral durante la realización de una biografía, y más aún cuando ésta abarca la vida de una persona que siempre ha sido común y corriente, pero que en determinado momento sobresale por su valor, para volver a caer en una apacible y modesta vida. Pero la vida de Neville Longbottom no fue sin embargo como la vida de otros niños, pues curiosamente tenía mucho en común con el niño que vivió aparte de compartir sus cumpleaños seguidos; los dos fueron criados por familiares. Como muchos saben a la muerte de los padres de Harry Potter éste fue criado con sus tíos muggles, con quienes aparentemente el chico no fue nunca bien aceptado; en el caso de Neville Longbottom, tuvo la fortuna y _"desdicha"_ de haber sido criado con su abuela, Augusta Longbottom.

_"Siempre fue difícil __convivir con ella, porque me recalcaba una y otra vez el hecho de que ser un Longbottom era un honor y un privilegio, y que debía mantener en alto el honor familiar. Esto siempre me asustó, porque como usted sabe, mis padres fueron torturados hasta la locura por bellatriz Lestrange y barthemius Crouch, y eso impulsaba a mi abuela a decir que debía ser el mejor, el mas valiente, el mas astuto. Sospecho que en algo tuvo que ver el hecho de que era su único nieto…" _

Alice y Frank Longbottom fueron aurores absolutamente respetados durante la década de los años setenta y fueron muy cercanos con los Potter, y de quienes se habla formaban la Orden del Fénix. Curiosamente sus hijos formarían parte también de una agrupación que bajo en nombre del fundador de la orden, lucharía más de una vez contra aquellos mismos enemigos a los cuales se habían enfrentado sus padres.

_"¿Qué¿La relación entre la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército__ de D__umbledore? Realmente creo que lo que hace parecido a los dos grupos es el fin que buscaban en su tiempo, mantener la paz en el mundo mágico y rebelarse contra el mal establecido… ¿Y puedes creer que yo supe de la Orden del Fénix en la navidad de 1995? Fue la primera vez que mi abuela sintió que era un digno heredero del apellido Longbottom__ después que le narré lo que pasaba en la escuela, y entonces me mostró una foto con los antiguos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, donde mis padres estaban codo con codo con los padres de Harry y Ron. No puede imaginar la alegría y nostalgia que sentí."_

Y él fue parte de ese ejército el día de la caída de Lord Voldemor, y aquí es donde destaca la importancia de su historia, porque sin proponerlo, destruyó uno de los supuestos Horrocruses que no permitiría morir al mago oscuro,

_"¿Te puedo confesar que no recuerdo con exactitud los sucesos particulares de aquella noche? Pues fue una noche increíblemente larga__ y lo único que tengo claro, es que recibí un par de quemaduras aquí… si, je__, en la cabeza, y la espada de G__odric Griffindor que había tratado de robar del despacho del director algún tiempo atrás… La vida es curiosa¿No le parece?"_

Pero este suceso no ha sido el último en la vida de este peculiar mago, ya que años después él hizo un maravilloso descubrimiento;

_"Las propiedades del anisio… bueno, fue una curiosa __casualidad__ realmente. Pues los que me conocen saben que siempre he amado las plantas, ellas son mi vida, tengo un inmenso jardín en mi actual trabajo en la escuela hogwarts, (no te diré donde) y los anisios los había conocido gracias a mi maestra de herbolog__í__a Pomona Sprout__ en los últimos años después de que los hubiera adaptado al clima de Inglaterra. Ese descubrimiento solo fue suerte, pero me alegra los usos que los mendimagos les han dado"_

Finalmente el día de hoy he puesto estos fragmentos de las muchas entrevistas que tuve con este hombre a lo largo de un par de años en los cuales tratando de comprender secretos ocultos y oscuros de la vida del niño que vivió, me vi envuelto en la fascinante vida de Neville Longbottom y su propia historia, de ese destino paralelo que a último momento dio fruto para brindar honor a su familia y felicidad por su deber cumplido.

**PAZ EN SU TUMBA**

**11 AGOSTO 2047**

**Capandres**


End file.
